Any Day
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sesshoumaru vs. Encyclopedia – Who knows more? Written for EbonySilk’s Week 47, theme Encyclopedia.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for EbonySilk's (community./ebonysilks/) Week 47, theme Encyclopedia.

Title: Any Day

Author: Sunset Miko

Genre: Comedy/Hentai

Word Count: 1755 words

Rating: NC-17 (feelin' pervy today)

Warnings: Basically just a lemon wrapped with a miniplot

Universe: Canon-ish

Summary: Sesshoumaru vs. Encyclopedia – Who knows more?

The incessant clicking was driving him insane. When burying his head under a pillow didn't help, Sesshoumaru sat up in the bed that he shared with his mate. "What is it that you are doing that is so important that it must be done in the middle of the night?" He glared at the contraption in her lap, the source of both the clicking and an unnatural glow that illuminated the look of concentration on her face.

"I need to finish this research paper. It's the last of the makeup work I have to do and then I'll finally graduate."

"And then you will no longer need to leave this Sesshoumaru to go to your 'school'?"

Kagome shot him a bright smile and nodded. It was rather cute to see the great and terrible Lord Sesshoumaru looking vulnerable, even if it was only a tiny bit. His eyes told her what his lips never could. 'I need you here with me. I miss you when you're gone. I'm always afraid you won't be able to come back.'

"Yep. Shit. I can't believe I forgot to look that up!" she growled before setting the item from the future on the bed and slipping out from under the covers, crossing the room to dig around in the hideous yellow bag she carried. Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued to her the instant the red silk sheet revealed her flawless naked form. He smirked as she bent down. She wouldn't be working on her 'paper' for much longer if she kept that up.

Kagome turned around to return to the bed and noticed the look in his eyes. "Oh, no! No, not tonight, not again. I need to finish this! You can just roll over and go back to sleep Mr."

"But this Sesshoumaru is unable to sleep with the irritating noises that… thing… keeps making."

"The laptop? I'm sorry. The typing is keeping you up? Maybe I should go work in your study or the library."

Sesshoumaru frowned. There was absolutely no way she was leaving their room, not when he was aroused and ready to take her again. He just needed to think of a way to get her to put the annoying thing away.

Kagome slipped into their bed and rearranged the blankets and pillows before pulling the computer back up onto her lap. She popped open the disk drive and carefully set the item she'd just retrieved in the tray before pushing it back in.

He scooted closer to her and watched the screen as a new colorful window opened over the one that was full of small perfectly formed words. She'd tried to explain the concept of typing and fonts to him, but the idea was just too foreign. All he understood was she pressed buttons and words showed up. "What is that?" he asked as she typed something in the new window.

"This is my encyclopedia," she answered in a distracted tone as she searched for the article she needed.

Now encyclopedia was a word he understood, but how she'd managed to squeeze all the information on to this contraption he had no idea. "Encyclopedia?" he repeated.

"Yep! There's an entry on anything and everything you could ever want to know right here."

"Really?" he stated more than asked. Even with the advancements she'd told him of he still couldn't believe that all the information that should be included in an encyclopedia was in there. He suspected that he retained more information just in his head than the strange and annoying item could ever hold. He leaned in closer and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Is there an entry on this era?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure, quite a few really. There's articles on the important people of this era, articles on clothing and architecture, articles about religious beliefs of this time, all kinds of things."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Apparently he would have to try something more difficult. "Is there an article regarding the female form?"

"What about it? The female form in art, the female form in terms of heath, organ systems like the circulatory system, the female form in regards to different clothing styles? There are tons of them."

"What about the female's monthly cycle?"

Kagome blushed but typed in a few words before turning the laptop so Sesshoumaru could look at the diagrams in the female reproductive organs entry.

"Hn. Are there articles about mating then?" He smirked as her blush darkened.

Once again Kagome searched the electronic encyclopedia and showed Sesshoumaru the results, articles about the medical side of intercourse including more embarrassing diagrams, information about the Kama Sutra with much more interesting images, entries on STDs and birth control methods, and lots more.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the screen. Still it bested him. "Does it explain why you get goose bumps when I touch you like this?" he asked in a deeper tone while teasingly trailing his claw tipped fingers along her arm.

Kagome shivered slightly at the sensation before typing in goose bumps and bringing up the entry.

He actually growled this time, his frustration growing with every moment. He could not allow an inanimate object to know more than he did! "Is there an article the covers why your nipples get hard when I do this?" he inquired while slipping one hand under the sheet she had wrapped around her upper body and circled a pretty pink peak with one claw until it pebbled at his touch.

She let out a little moan and allowed her eyes to fall closed for a moment. When she could think again she pulled up another article. She knew what he was doing and she couldn't help rising to the challenge. Sesshoumaru always thought he knew everything and now she was getting a chance to show him up, just a little. Besides, there was no way she was going to be able to focus on her paper any more tonight. She might as well get something out of the distraction.

The taiyoukai carefully moved the computer from her lap and set it beside her before stripping her completely of the sheet that had been hiding her delicious body from his hungry gaze. He gave her a heated look before pushing her to lie back on the bed and crawling over her body. Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head as his lips and tongue began a torturously slow path from her own soft lips, down her neck and over her collarbone, taking a little extra time to lavish both breasts with equal attention. He moved down across her abdomen and smiled when her legs spread obediently for him.

She could feel his hot breath brushing lightly through her soft black curls and she whimpered in disappointment when his tongue didn't follow directly. No, instead she felt as he asked her yet another question.

"Does your encyclopedia cover this?" he whispered before letting his tongue slide along her folds, taking in the sweet taste of her arousal. She nodded and made a tiny positive sound. He almost didn't care anymore if the encyclopedia knew more than him or not… almost. The tip of his tongue flicked at her clit teasingly as he brought her closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. When her world was just about to explode he stopped his movements and Kagome almost screamed in frustration. "Can it explain why your body reacts like it does when I do this?" Sesshoumaru said in his sexiest tone of voice while slipping two fingers into her already twitching heat, his thumb pushing firmly on her clit and throwing her over the edge.

Kagome let out a cry of pleasure as her back arched and her entire body shook. His fingers kept moving and she barely heard him when he repeated his question. When she didn't answer he slowed and she desperately tried to speak. "Yes! Yes, it does. There's an article on that too!" she got out between panting breaths.

Sesshoumaru frowned. There had to be something. While he searched his mind for something, anything that he knew that wouldn't be covered in her encyclopedia he brought her to orgasm three more times. It wasn't until she was begging him to stop, saying she couldn't take anymore, that he slowly slipped his fingers from her passage, absently licking them clean while still thinking.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered at him, finally catching his full attention. "Come here." Her mate and powerful taiyoukai crawled slowly up her body before laying his head on her chest like a pup would, careful not to crush her with his weight. He began to purr as her fingers trailed through his hair. "I know something that you know and the encyclopedia doesn't."

"Hn?" he mumbled, her soothing touch making him care less and less by the second.

"A couple things really… You know how to make my heart beat faster. You know just the right places to touch and where to kiss. Hell, you could probably draw a diagram of your own. You know how to make everything else disappear until nothing exists but you and me. You know how to make me happy and you know…" she paused, encouraging him to tilt his head until she could brush her lips against his. "You know how much I love you."

Sesshoumaru smirked smugly. "I knew this Sesshoumaru knew things your 'encyclopedia' could not."

Kagome smiled at him when, confidence returned, he moved higher so that he was perched over her body and looking straight into her eyes. His arms slipped under her knees and her eyes rolled back in her head as he slowly slid into her depths, letting out a groan of pleasure. She was so hot, so tight, so wet, all for him. It was like heaven. He would **never** get tired of this.

Inside Kagome smirked as well. There were all kinds of things Sesshoumaru knew that weren't in her encyclopedia. Anything he knew about demons for starters. Their strengths and weaknesses, demon traditions and demon society, the true history of Japan for the last several centuries, she could go on for hours. She could have told him and finished her paper, but she preferred this much better. She loved it when he felt he had something to prove. As he began to thrust deeper, harder, faster, just how she liked it, Kagome lost the ability to do anything but feel. Her last fleeting thought, 'I'd take Sesshoumaru over the encyclopedia any day.'


End file.
